


SSV Ain Jalut

by Flaine1996



Series: Ezner Shepard Chronicles [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaine1996/pseuds/Flaine1996
Summary: The traverse was off limits to soldiers and civilians but that hasn't stopped the SSV Ain Jalut from doing there mission.





	SSV Ain Jalut

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a sequel to a comic i made in Deviantart: https://mangalover000.deviantart.com/art/Prologue-Mass-Effect-OT-711917219 and can also be found in my Tumblr tag: Flaine1996 under Ezner Shepard! However you do not need to read it to understand the story :)

Garden worlds had always been habitable places, where the ecosphere could support any population.

Yet somehow Anhur managed to feel anything but habitable.

The buildings that had been built had seem new and renovated and yet hardly anyone had seemed to be living in it. Preferring to be living on the streets. From the looks of it though, it hadn’t seemed like they had a choice. 

Which is why it had been a strange sight seeing a group of armed soldiers walking down the streets as if they owned the place. After all this was the traverse, soldiers don’t come here. Not by choice anyway.

The tall, bulked up soldier in the front talks to one of the locals. He points to the nearby clearing far off from the eye can see and the soldier nods and gives him a small container. The local gladly accepts and runs away from prying eyes, holding the container as if he was carrying gold.

The soldiers charge on passing through the clearing, going in deeper and deeper. 

Boots filled with gravel and sand. Sweat pouring down there faces. Guns held close to their chests. Until they see it. Somewhere in the middle of their misery. They see it. A small building. 

One of the soldiers raises his hand and an omni-tool appears, “The scanner is picking up life signs, Commander. How shall we proceed?”

The tall man surveys the area, “Hajjins position yourself 15 feet southeast from here take Alvarez with you, Alvarez I need you to decrypt any information you can get in that building and the rest of you will be ground team. Move out.”

Without a single word the rest of the soldiers filed out with disciplined movement. The ground team had been precise and carefully as they reached closer to the building despite the rocky terrain. As one of the soldiers moved closer however a turret unsheathed itself from its cover blasting away at the soldier’s leg. 

“Goddamit! Alvarez, did you not see that?!” The commander yells as one of the other soldier drags the injured behind a boulder they had found. 

“Was just about to contact you, Sir!” Alvarez hastily replies.

“Fucking asswipe,” says the injured soldier.

“Save you energy, Lee. Trembley slap some omnigel on that! Is there any way you can take it down Hajjins? Any other surprises we should worry about, Alvarez?”  
“Hajjins says she’s doing the best she can but as long as you aren’t in range it won’t come out… and also…”

“Spit it out Alvarez!”

“They’ve managed to scatter IEDs below ground… If you even step on o---”

“I GET IT ALVAREZ! Fuck…. Can you somehow deactivate them?”

“Not without proper gear… but i can show you where they are located,” as he said that the commanders omni-tools pinged showing a map of the area with glowing red dots scattered on the battleground in front of them, “That’s not all… There’s still another turret… hiding…”

“FUCK SAKE! Find a way to deactivate them! NOW!” The commander barked and turned to his soldiers, “You’ve heard him for now we have to wait and pray for a fucking miracle”

“You’re telling us to wait,” a soldier with distinct blood red, black striped armor asked. 

“Didn’t think you were deaf,” The commander snapped, “If you want to be a moving target then do it, but i am not wasting any good men.” 

With that he turned his back on the soldier and checked on Lee. 

“Uhm… sir,” Alvarez called shakily.

“WHAT NOW?”

“Shepard’s mobilizing,” replied Alvarez nervously. 

The commander’s head turns immediately to the battleground in front. The blood red, black striped armored soldier charging into the battlefield with only a storm shotgun at hand.

“SHEPARD, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" The commander yelled.

Shepard didn't even pay the commander attention, staring at the battlefield ahead. Only having a few minutes to glance from the commander’s omni tool to decipher a clear path or one hoped was a clear path.

Feet thuddering the ground at each step. 

That’s when the sound of turrets unsheathing from the ground could be heard, Shepard knew that time is of the essence and that less than 10 seconds, it will have found its target. Without even thinking, two grenades are thrown at the first turret while firing shots from a storm shotgun, managing to damage it enough that it blew up. The second one will be a problem since shepard had no time to scan the area. 

Shepard had one trump card though. Biotics. 

Feeling the tingling sensation of eezo nodules from the brain and powered by the implants at the back of the skull. Shepard engulfed in a biotic barrier which felt like second nature. Blue light started emanating from Shepard’s whole entire being before a hail of bullets started pouring down. Fortunately enough, the end would be near. The door to the building was only 3 feet away however shepards biotic shield as well as the shield from the suit had practically been blown to pieces. One more shot will be fatal.

Shepard leaps, body twisting to face the turret and using the sheer carnage ability from the shotgun sent shepard flying and hitting the entrance door while, simultaneously, blowing up the last turret. 

“Shep---,” Alvarez reported.

“I fucking see it, Alvarez. Shepard, deactivate the IE---,” before the commander could finish, Shepard disconnected the comm channels and entered the building. 

Once inside, Shepard noticed how the whole building seemed larger inside than outside and sees containers ranging from large to small. Creeping closer to the smaller containers, shepard notices that a small beeping light is attached at its handle, a bomb. Seems like the targets had prepared themselves for a likely event of an outsider. But they hadn’t prepared for Shepard. 

Hearing footsteps, Shepard hides behind one of the nearest crates as the distinctive sounds of prattle kept coming closer. 

“Those bastards with two eyes have been following us for weeks. We need to end this here,” one of them says.

“Don’t worry, those pests will be blown to sky high the minute they try getting through,” the other happily replies.

Shepard glances from the crate and notices that they are standing just approximately two feet away. Checking the omni-tool, shepard’s shields and abilities had managed to recharge.

Not wanting to miss this chance, the small container that had been idly standing to the side is thrown violently to one of the speakers breaking and freezing him into place. Before the other one could even speak a word, Shepard grabs hold of its mouth and ramming a fist through his face repeatedly until it falls to the floor. Laying there on the pool of its own blood shepard grabs hold of the omni-tool it wears. Clicking what looks like the map of the area, Shepard memorizes the layout of the building before the hologram fazes out. Then proceeds to drag both dead bodies behind the crate used for hiding earlier.

Shepard remembers a shortcut to the west and proceeded to move. The layout is pretty simple, after the entrance there would be the main hall connected to half a second floor with stairs. 

All Shepard needs to do is reach the stairs. However upon reaching the clearing a group of the targets had been using the main hall as a gathering. Wasting no time, Shepard spots and uses the nearest crate to take cover. 

“Have the implants been inserted?” asks one of them.

“Yes with force i might add,” another replies.

“Good. Remind them of the position they are in," another comments. 

“What of the alliance soldiers,” another asks irritatedly.

“What of them? they're to stupid to even find us. Anhur has been desolate of batarians since 2170, they will not look here,” another chimes in, “Besides, we're well equip for dead meat.”

Clutching the shotgun, Shepard creeps all the way to the stairs. Fortunately the batarians have been too focused on their discussion to even notice. Reaching the top, two snipers are stationed to guard but decides instead to play cards. 

With one flick of a wrist, Shepard lifts one of the batarian from his seat and slams his head onto the other one. Before both of them could react Shepard grabs both their heads and slams it hard against each other knocking them both out cold. But Shepard didn’t just want to knock them out. Grabbing hold of the first snipers neck, shepard twists his head until a snapping sound could be heard and does the same for the remaining batarian. 

“IF YOU TWO DIM WITTED SHMILA, ARE BREAKING SLAVES NECKS, I WILL BREAK YOURS,” one of the batarians threatens menacingly.

No reply came but a small rotating disk shaped object falls from the sky. The batarians look a bit closer before they realized what it is.

“BO---” before it could finish, a blinding white light and an explosion rocks the whole clearing.  
The batarians are dazed and injured but they hear a loud thud from the table. As they look up a single armored being is standing.

One of the batarians opens its mouth before a loud blast of a shotgun echoes through the halls and before any of the others could raise their weapons, Shepard guns them down with quick precision and accuracy. Leaving only one clutching its head at the ground.

When the carnage was over, Shepard sheathes the shotgun and approaches the last batarian remaining and stepping tightly on his crumpled form speaks, “Where’s Balak?” 

“W-Who?” The batarian asks.

Annoyed with its response, Shepard kicks the batarian hard enough that it sends him flying to the nearest wall. 

“I’ll keep this simple,” Shepard says while grabbing the batarians head, “If you do not give me the information i want. I will take each one of your eyes and feed them to you.”

The batarian simply laughs, “Puny freak, you alliance soldiers aren’t the type.”

However his smile falters as Shepard own feral grin grows, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

\--------

The remaining soldiers outside finally breach the building. As they scan the area only the dead could be found.

“Fuck sake, it smells like a varren took a really huge shit,” Trembley comments.

“Keep your wits about you, we don’t know what lurks here,” the commander commands.

Before they could even step forward, a dark figure approaches. Without even hesitating the soldiers point their weapons at it, “FREEZE!”

Without even a single word Shepard emerges from the shadows.

“SHEPARD WERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?” The commander yells.

“In here.” Shepard replies coolly.

Before the Commander could pop a blood vessel, Alvarez steps forward, “What’s that in your hand?”

Without replying, shepard throws the object at him. As alvarez catches the object, he notes how hard it is and with a shaky voice, “T---this is an arm...”

“As well as the omni-tool if we preserve the arm we might still get information regarding Balak so i took it from them. We should also tell the alliance regarding the slaves too,” Shepard comments before she heads towards the door.

“WE ARE NOT DONE SHEPARD,” the commander yells as he follows behind her.

Alvarez and Trembley looked back at the hallway and at each other before catching up with the group.


End file.
